


Homecoming

by Mareel



Series: Keep in Touch [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Double Drabble, Epistolary, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Season 3 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home from the Delphic Expanse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double drabble, comprised of messages to and from Malcolm and his sister Madeline back on Earth. It refers to the events of the Season 3 mission to the Delphic Expanse to prevent the destruction of Earth by the Xindi. 
> 
> It is a follow-up to [A Silent Wish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589829).

 

Dear Malcolm, 

I’m so relieved that you are safe! And that you’ll be coming home for a few weeks at least… well, that you’ll be staying on Earth at least. I know it’s probably not what you think of as ‘home’ anymore. But perhaps we’ll have a chance to get together for a bit of catching up in person. 

From all you didn’t say in your message, I gather that this was a very difficult mission, not only for you but for everyone… including your Captain Archer. Dare I ask how things stand between you? 

I’ll continue to hope for your happiness. 

Love,  
Maddy

 

____________________________________________________

 

Dear Madeline, 

Thank you for your quick reply! I certainly hope to see you while we’re there. 

You’re right about the mission. I don’t mind admitting to you that I was terrified more than once, though usually moreso afterward than during the heat of a fight. And it was very much more stressful for Jonathan. Sometimes it seemed the man himself was disappearing beneath the burden of the decisions he had to make. 

But none of that has changed the way I feel about him. I don’t know when he’ll be free to travel, but it’s time for you to meet him. 

Malcolm

 


End file.
